


There's a first time for everything I guess

by Johnny101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, College, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny101/pseuds/Johnny101
Summary: Best friends and college roommates Alex and Kyle go to a frat party. What happens when they get back from the party drunk and horny?
Kudos: 11





	There's a first time for everything I guess

**Author's Note:**

> This story is literally just about sex; so if you are not a mature audience, I suggest not reading this.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

"Alex!" My best friend, and roommate shouts at me from across the quad. I look up from the textbook in my lap and wave at him to come over and sit down. 

"Dude, I've been calling you for an hour! Learn to answer your phone!" He says when he sits down. 

I take my phone out of my pocket and sure enough, there are 20 missed calls from Kyle. 

I chuckle and shut my text book, "Sorry man, I've been studying for this chemistry midterm all day. I guess checking my phone wasn't a priority." 

He rolls his eyes, "Well it should be. Because guess what frat party I got us invited to?" 

"Which one?" I question. 

"Kappa Sigma!' 

My eyes widen, "How did you get us invited to a Kappa Sig party? Those things are exclusive to hot chicks, and guys who bring hot chicks." 

"Turns out I have my speech class with one of the seniors in the frat! We started talking and he said I seemed like a cool guy so he invited me. Then I obviously asked if you could come to and he said yes as long as we bring beer!" 

I laugh, "Alright; we'll pick some up on our way over there then. Dude this is awesome!" 

"I know right! Can you imagine all the babes who go to Kappa Sig parties?! We're going to be ROLLING in pussy!" Kyle says with a smile. 

I roll my eyes, "Is that all you think about?" 

Kyle snorts, "Yes, yes it is." 

"Alright well I'm going to study for an hour or so more, and then I'll head back to the dorm to get ready to leave okay?" 

He groans, "You've been studying all day! Can't you come back now so we can hang for a little bit before the party?" 

I shake my head, "Sorry dude. I need at least a B on this midterm in order to pass the class. So I'll see you in an hour." 

He groans again and stands up, "One hour!" He says while walking away. 

I study my ass off for another hour, then pack up my materials to walk back to my dorm room. When I unlock the door, Kyle is already up out of his bed looking through his closet. 

"What does one wear to a Kappa Sig frat party? Do I want to look laid back and chill? Dressed up and fancy? A combination of the two?" 

I laugh, "Dude just wear something you'd normally wear. You already dress like a frat bro." 

"I do?"

I nod, "T-shirt under an unbuttoned button up? Khaki shorts? Sandals? Total frat bro." 

"Well then you still need to look the part. What are you going to wear?" 

I open my closet and glance over the clothes in it. I pull out a red and black flannel, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts. I present the outfit to him and he nods. 

"That's very you," He chuckles. 

I roll my eyes then walk into our bathroom to change. I throw on a pair of black vans to complete the look when I step out of the bathroom. I also put on a black beanie because O cannot be bothered to do my hair after just studying for 6 hours straight. 

Kyle checks the time on his watch and tells us we should probably head out if we want to stop at the supermarket to get 2 cases of beer. So we leave, get the beer, then drive to the Kappa Sigma frat house. When we get there, there are already multiple cars lining the streets, and the sound of bumping music echoes through the empty night sky. We walk up to the door and know, and two frat bros answer the door. One of them sees Kyle and immediately grabs his hand and pulls him into one of those weird bro hugs. 

"Kyle my man!" The frat guy says, "Come in bro! You can set the beers down over there at the refreshment table in the corner! This must be your friend Alex, what's up dude!" 

I gave the guy a slight smile, but he seems to not notice as he grabs my hand and pulls me into one of those weird bro hugs as well, ending it by smacking my back a few times. 

"You guys feel free to mingle and talk to the ladies! I'll be doing the same, so try not to need me!" His laugh seems to fill the room as he claps Kyle on the back once more before getting lost in the crowd once again. 

Kyle beams, and we drop the beer off at the refreshments table before turning to the large crowd of people. We each grab ourselves a cup of punch, which was much more alcohol than it was punch, but I digress. He looks over at me, shrugs, and starts walking into the crowd of people dancing to the trashy music playing. 

I follow closely behind him, trying not to get lost as we move through the swarm of sweaty bodies to get to the other side where a few games of beer pong are going on. When we finally get over there, we are each instantly pulled into a game. 

"Do you guys know how to play?" One of the girls shouts to us over the roar of music and people. 

"It's just normal beer pong right?" I ask. 

She nods, "except instead of beer, all of these are filled with tequila! It gets you drunk faster!" She giggles. 

I look over to Kyle, who seems to be in a state of bliss because two pretty girls asked us to join their beer pong or.... tequila pong game. 

"Alright we're game!" I respond. 

We play through the game three times before the girls call a quits and say they need to go to the restroom. They both are very drunk, but Kyle and I aren't too far behind them on that front. I mean, lots of tequila shots will get your drunk pretty quickly. 

The night continues with kegs, dancing, and a lot of stumbling. 

At around 3am, we both finally end up deciding to go home. On our way out, the frat guy that is friends with Kyle stops us at the door. 

"All car keys go in this bucket until tomorrow guys! We don't want anyone driving home trashed! You can pick them up any time tomorrow!" He says. 

I sigh and put my keys into the bucket with all of the other pairs of keys. I thankfully remembered to take my room key off first so we could get into our dorm. The frat guy waves to us as we leave, then shuts the door again. 

Kyle and I stumble our way back to campus. I'm basically carrying Kyle as we walk at this point.

"Dude," He says, "We didn't leave with any babes." 

I laugh, "No I guess we didn't. There's always next time." 

"No dude you don't get it. I am sooooo horny right now. We gotta go get some babes." 

I roll my eyes, "I think you can manage. You're too drunk for us to go back to that party. I am not carrying your ass any longer than I have to." 

He groans, "I'm so horny, bro. Like.... holy shit I am so horny." 

I cringe as he keeps talking about it. We finally make it back to campus, and into our dorm. I set him down on his bed, and get a glass of water for us both. I shove the water into his hand.  
"Drink." I instruct him. 

He graciously accepts the water, and gulps it down. 

"Come 'ere" Kyle says to me. 

Assuming that he wants a refill on his water, I cross the room to him. He did not want another glass of water. He pulls me flush against him by the belt loops on my pants, and buries his face into my neck as he sucks and kisses the skin there. 

I inhale sharply at the suddenness and weirdness of what is happening right now. 

"Uh Kyle," I gulp as I lightly try to push him away from me. His grip is firm though, and I can't seem to get him to let go. 

"Kyle what are you doing?" I question as he mouths at the base of my jaw. 

"Shh. Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this?" He says. 

My eyes widen as my hands struggle to find somewhere to rest as he attacks my neck with his mouth. 

"Tell me now if you want me to stop." He says. 

I open my mouth, but no words come out. He's still sucking at my neck, and it feels so good. His body pressed up against mine as his grip on my hips remains firm. Why does this feel good? 

I say nothing. I feel him smile against my neck. His mouth leaves and now he's staring me in the eyes, both of his hands now resting on the sides of my face. 

"Is this okay?" He questions. 

I hastily nod as he presses his lips to mine. It's a hungry kiss. Our teeth clash, and our tongues explore each other's mouths. We make out like this for what seems like hours before he quickly jumps off of his bed, and pins me up against it. His knee between my legs, rubbing my growing erection, he attacks my neck again. This time he's more forceful with his mouth as he sucks, bites, and kisses my neck. When he reaches the space at the base of my neck, right where my collar bones meet, he sucks hard causing a gasp to escape my lips. I feel him smile again as he continues to bite and suck that spot, making my knees weak. 

He steps away, and quickly pulls my unbuttoned flannel from my arms and throws it somewhere onto the floor. He then pulls my white shirt up over my head. He takes his own shirt off and stares at me for a second. I flush. He chuckles lowly, then grabs the back of my neck to pull me into another heated kiss. I very suddenly feel his fingers working at the button and zipper on my jean shorts. He slips them down, and I step out of them, now only in my boxers. I start to work on unbuttoning his pants as well, and soon we are both just standing in our boxers making out. His hand migrates to my erection and he starts to palm me through the fabric of my boxers. My breath hitches, as his lips travel down my body. He sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, and my body seems to go weak again. Thank God his knee is still between my legs and propping me up. His mouth travels to my other nipple and he does the same thing. Low moans escape my lips as he sucks and licks my nipple and palms me at the same time. 

"Holy shit," I groan. 

He smirks against my skin, then pushes my body up and onto the bed. He climbs into the bed as well, and his lower half instantly starts to grind into mine. We both moan at the friction. 

I can feel his erection rubbing against mine through the thin fabric between us. He's even harder than me, which seems impossible. 

He stops grinding, and a small sound of protest escapes my lips. 

He chuckles, "don't worry. Better things are to come." 

He kisses down my body, stopping at the top of my boxers. He looks up at me, as he slips his fingers under the fabric and starts to pull them down. My dick springs out and smacks my stomach. He licks his lips at the sight of it, and looks up at me for permission. 

My mind falters for a second- is this right? Is this really happening? Is my best friend seriously about to suck my dick? Why are we doing this I mean... we've never done this before. Is it because we were drinking? Will we regret this in the morning? 

He notices my hesitation and sits up on his knees, "We can stop if you want to. I can get myself off just fine, and I'm assuming you can too." 

I clear my throat, "I um... I want to continue it's just... holy shit what's happening?" 

He chuckles, "I don't know dude but if you want to continue then say it again. Say you want me to suck your dick." 

I cringe, "ew no don't make me say that." 

"I could just leave you hanging you know. Let you take care of this yourself. Say the words or I won't do it." He smirks. 

I groan, "Oh my gosh. Yes I want to continue this. Will you please.... will you please um... suckmydick" I say the last part very quickly, running the words together. 

"What was that? I didn't quite understand that last part."

I groan loudly again in protest but repeat myself slower, "Will you please....god this is so weird.... will you please suck my dick?" 

He grins, "Gladly." 

He positions his head in-between my legs again, and licks up my shaft from the base all the way up to the top of my head. I shudder. He sinks his mouth over my member, and starts to slowly bob his head up and down. As he gets up to the tip, his tongue flattens and glides over the slit slowly as well. I moan softly as he continues his actions, my body begging for more. 

He pops off of my dick, and slides his boxers down now as well. As he comes up to reach into the night stand beside my head, he slowly slides his dick into my mouth. It's weird. Salty from the pre-cum, and much too large for me to take all of it into my mouth. I suck the tip mostly, to give him the most pleasure. He moans, and reaches down to grab a handful of my hair, which is still blocked by the beanie on my head. He rips it off, and throws it to the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. He tangles his fingers into my hair, seeming to forget why he came up here in the first place. After a few minutes of sucking, he pulls his dick out of my mouth. 

"Do you want to top or bottom?" He asks me breathlessly. 

My stomach lurches, "I um.... what?" 

He rolls his eyes, "My dick in you, or your dick in me?" 

I blink for a few seconds, "Holy shit this is getting real. Um.... which would you rather do." 

"I'd rather top. But if you're more comfortable with topping I can bottom. I don't care. We could also just stop here and suck each other's dicks. No penises going into asses at all if you'd rather do that." 

"Um... I can... I can bottom." 

"Are you sure?" 

I nod. How does he seem to know exactly what he's doing?

As he moves back down to the bottom of the bed, and lubes his fingers up I ask, "Have you done this before." 

He clears his throat, "Uh.... yeah. In high school a lot. I'm uh... I'm Bisexual. I guess I failed to mention that." 

"Yeah you did. I thought I was straight but here we are." I say. We both laugh. 

"Okay so now I need you to relax. This is going to hurt, but it doesn't need to hurt a lot. Just breathe and relax got it?" 

I nod. I feel his finger rubbing some lube against my hole. I shudder again. Woah that feels weird. His finger starts to push into my hole, making me wince and try to back away. Kyle's hand steadies on my hip, and holds me in place. 

"Breathe Alex." 

I breathe slowly. In and out. He slowly starts to move his finger in and out with my breaths. It felt weird. I really don't get the appeal of getting your ass fingered. But then his finger fucking curled and my dick twitched and I moan louder than I probably should have. I hear him chuckle to himself. 

He sticks another finger in. And another after that. It does NOT feel good anymore. This shit hurts. 

I groan and wince as his fingers stretch me out. 

"Alex breathe. This doesn't need to hurt okay? Just breathe." 

I try to do as he says, but it's hard to do when there are three fingers probing into your asshole. 

After a short while, the fingers get removed from my ass, and I hear the sound of a condom being ripped open. 

"Are you sure you're still wanting to do this?" He asks. 

I nod quickly. 

He slips the condom on, and puts more lube on it and my hole. 

"My dick is different than three fingers, so this will hurt. Just keep breathing." 

I nod as he pushes the tip through. I hiss in pain and grab onto his wrist that was resting on the top of my thigh. 

"Shh it's okay. Keep breathing." 

I try to do as he says. I breathe shallowly in an out. In and out. 

"It's all the way in. You tell me when to move okay?" 

I nod and sit there for a few minutes as I adjust to his size. Holy shit his dick is huge. 

I take a deep breath, "Okay you can move." 

He slowly pulls out, then back in, and starts up a steady pace. It still hurts for a little bit, but the pain is soon replaced by pleasure as he hits that spot that he hit with his fingers before. I moan. 

"Found it," I hear him whisper to himself. 

He slowly starts to pick up his speed, and angles himself so he is hitting that spot inside me every time he slams back in. 

"I ~mmmm~ I'm getting ~ah~ close." I breathe out between moans. 

"Cum for me then" He says through grunts. 

Soon after he says that, white spurts of cum shoot from my dick. My body trembles, and I moan. He continues to slim into my, making my body feel like it's on fire because he's still slamming into that spot from before. I groan in protest. He breathily says sorry as he continues to slam into me, chasing his high. My body is on fire, but then he then stills and I feel his dick twitch inside me. He releases into the condom, and slumps forward, grasping my knees for support. 

I slowly slides out of me. 

"sorry" He says quietly. 

I push my sweaty bangs out of my face, and he lays down next to me, which is a hard thing to do for two grown boys in a college bed. 

"Well," I say, "I guess there's a first time for everything." 

He chuckles and throws an arm across my chest. 

"Yeah, I guess there is."


End file.
